


midnight

by jraam



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (possibly? it can be interpreted that way), Other, POV Second Person, Sleepy Cuddles, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost midnight when you finally settle into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight

It’s almost midnight when you finally settle into bed. She’s already asleep, bow on the nightstand and her hair fanned out behind her head on her pillow.

She’s beautiful. You love her so much.

You make sure not to jostle the bed too much as you climb in, too tired to change into pajamas and simply stripped down to skin and underwear.

She stirs anyway, knowing it’s you. She scoots closer to the middle of the bed so you can spoon her, and you do, planting a gentle kiss on the side of her neck before you tuck your head down against her shoulders.

“You smell like the mines,” she mumbles.

You smile and squeeze her gently, because she’s told you before how much she loves how you smell after spending the day underground. You’d laughed, because all you could smell was your own sweat and stench, but she’d pressed her face to your shirt and taken an exaggerated sniff.

 _”Like adventure,”_ is how she’d described it. _”Dirt and adrenaline and sharp stuff.”_

To be fair, that was a pretty good abstract definition of ‘adventure’, so you guess she’s onto something.

You mumble back that you’ll shower in the morning, because whether she enjoys the smell or not, you _are_ filthy, and she hums in agreement before her breathing steadies out again and she’s falling back asleep.

It doesn’t take long for you to fall asleep too. She smells like kindness and autumn and snowfall, somehow, and her habit of defining things in weird, vaguely connected concepts is rubbing off on you.

You find you don’t mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW: i now take requests for skyrim, fallout 4, and stardew valley on [jraam-ao3](http://jraam-ao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
